This application is part of an effort by Boston University Medical Center (BUMC) to improve the Laboratory Animal Science Center (LASC) in the areas of animal housing, exercise, and post operative care and to meet the needs of an expanding research and teaching program by enlarging and modernizing the LASC centralized support space. With this support, the LASC will comply with The Animal Welfare Act, DHHS policies on the care and treatment of animals, the 1983 Massachusetts State Law "further regulating dog pounds" (Act #631), and will continue to meet the standards of the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC).